


The Ladybug Who Didn't Like Musicals

by starship15_a2



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I Don't Even Know, Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starship15_a2/pseuds/starship15_a2
Summary: In the daytime, he's Paul. Just the average guy with an average life. But there's something about him that Bill, Charlotte, Ted, and that cute lil' barista from Beanie's don't know yet. He has a secret.





	1. The Greatest Stories Ever Told

Paul was engrossed into the Hatchetfield News with Dan and Donna, them talking about Peanut the pocket squirrel or some other story from the uneventful days in the town. 

"Paul! You're going to be late!" 

He ripped his eyes from the TV to see his kwami, a small buglike creature with some.... Magical properties.

Not like a bugmouse wasn't magical in of itself.

"Tikki, I'm going to be fine, I only have to walk a couple of blocks," Paul said, adjusting his tie and pulling on his suit jacket.

"But you need to finish your report by the end of your shift today, you didn't get to finish it yesterday like you planned," the ladybug kwami said, flying over to the remote, shutting off the TV, and pulled her holder's briefcase over to him.

He groaned a bit, he had gone off his extremely detailed schedule to fight a villain. Tikki noticed Paul's annoyed look before smiling as she got an idea.

"Maybe if you arrive early you could make it to Beanie's before your shift starts!" Almost immediately he brightened up, smiling a true smile, not the customer service one he kept on his face most of the time.

"C'mon, Tikki!" Paul said, having set his eyes on seeing the cute barista that he may or may not have a crush on.

Unfortunately, the two were unable to make it, but Paul was in a good mood all day.

~•~ 

Emma Perkins wiped the counter and anticipated her next horrible double shift before running off to classes. And what made this shift special? Zoey just went on vocal rest for her next performance so she'd have to cover the tipping.

"Wow, she really is still doing that tip for a song thing." A small black cat floated out of the pocket in Emma's apron. The college student gasped as she frantically looked around the empty coffee shop, luckily her manager was in the back with her co-worker.

"Plagg, you can't come out, someone will see!" Emma hissed, very stressed from her classes and her shitty job.

"So? Let them question their sanity as they bask in my glory," the kwami said, floating on his back.

"Or the smart ones could figure out that I'm Chat Noir!" She added through gritted teeth, hoping that no one was in earshot.

"When has there been any smart people in Hatchetfield?" ".....Touché."

"Either way you shouldn't do the tip song thing. You have to do what you like doing. I for example, like eating properly aged camembert," Plagg said, floating around his holder's head.

"Well you can't get expensive cheese if I'm fired," Emma shot back, grabbing the rag she used to clean the counter.

She stood straight up as she heard the bell on the door ring, alerting her about the next victim to the crappy Beanie's coffee- I mean, customer.


	2. Have A Hero Who Must Be Bold

Emma untied her tie and dropped down on her bed in her tiny apartment, throwing her apron across the room, not even taking off her messenger bag.

The only slightly enjoyable part of her day was her biology professor being his weird- I mean eccentric self and going on a rant about fungi.

"Oh I see, you're going to skip patrols and aren't going to go see your dearly beloved Ladyb-"Plagg said, being cut off by Emma yelling "Shit!".

"Forgot about patrols again, wow." The kwami mocked as the barista pulled off her bag.

"Plagg claws out!" She yelled, catching Plagg off guard and he shouted as he was pulled into the ring on her finger.

Her hair fell out of it's bun that came loose over her long day, and two cat ears sat at the top of her head. A black mask covered the upper half of her face as her scleras turned green and her brown irises faded to a ginger-yellow color. Emma's work uniform was quickly replaced with a black leather suit with a golden bell resting below her neck. A belt that resembled a cat's tail fastened itself around her hips and she quickly vaulted out of the window, not bothering to close it, the only valuable things she had was her textbooks and Plagg's cheese.

As her alter ego, Chat Noir, she ran across town to the meeting place she and Ladybug set for patrols, and knowing him, he would be thrown off his extremely controlled schedule with her lateness. 

Meanwhile the aforementioned hero was sitting cross-legged on the rooftop near the center of town, swinging his yoyo in small circles, needing to do something with his hands. Ladybug was getting nervous, Chat may have been the occasional minute late but she had never been absent for more than five minutes, and it was causing him to worry.

"Okay, okay, okay, okay,Paul, Chat's just a couple of minutes late. Even if she was in trouble, she can handle herself. Chat's fine and you're overreacting!" He said under his breath, and almost on cue, the cat themed hero dropped down next to him, slightly panting from her run across town. 

"Chat! Oh thank God." Ladybug sighed in relief as he stood up.

"I know, I know, you missed me terribly." She said, shooting her partner finger guns. Even with her slightly enhanced height and standing straight up, she still only came up to about Ladybug's chest (that's an estimate whoops).

"So I'll take the west side and Clivesdale and you'll take the east and the rest?" The hero asked, still recovering from his slight panic attack, receiving a quick nod and salute from Chat.

The island that held Hatchetfield and it's citizens was strangley regular, and it was surrounded by several other cities and towns. Clivesdale was the only one with a size comparable to it's neighboring city, and the easiest way to leave Hatchetfield is through it and the upper class sector

Ladybug landed in an alley next to Hatchetfield High, deep downtown, and as music drifted through the windows of the still lit school, he cursed himself. Alice had told him that they had started a production, of what, he didn't particularly care. For the hero, musicals were his personal hell, a sensory nightmare. He may have sat through a couple of Disney movies for Alice and Bill's sake, but it was grating on him, and the fact of his location made it all the worse.

He watched his first musical at Hatchetfield High School, and oh boy was it something. Freshman Paul definitely didn't mentally prepare for that one, and not to mention it was high school musical theatre in a town where the only good things that come to the Starlight are traveling productions. 

Quickly shaking out of his memories and thoughts, Ladybug opened his yoyo to check the time. Only thirty minutes left and he still needed to check Clivesdale. Groaning, he quickly jumped into the air, using the yoyo to launch himself to another rooftop.

Despite trying to focus on his surroundings so he can get back on time, Ladybug's thoughts kept going back to his first musical. It was Brigadoon, if he wasn't mistaken. The worst part of it, was the fact that pretty much everyone on stage looked like they just wanted to go home. Except for one junior who's role escaped his mind, and even though he hated the production, Ladybug couldn't deny that she fucking killed it.

"Fuck Clivesdale," the hero said to himself, checking the time again and turning back. 

As he landed back on the roof, just in the nick of time, he noticed Chat bounding back across town. They were about the same age, right? She probably went to Hatchetfield High, which meant she most definitely knew about Brigadoon.

Exhaling the breath he didn't even know he was holding, Ladybug greeted her partner, trying to push the musical out of his mind and focus on their reports.


End file.
